gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lommy
Lommy Greenhands is a recurring character in the first and second seasons. He was played by guest star Eros Vlahos and debuted in "Fire and Blood." Lommy is killed by Polliver while travelling north on the Kingsroad as a recruit in the Night's Watch. Biography Background Lommy is an orphan living in King's Landing. He was formerly apprenticed to a dyer before being arrested for thieving. Season 1 Hot Pie and Lommy Greenhands bully Arya Stark when she joins their group. They demand she give up her sword, Needle. Hot Pie claims that he killed a boy once by kicking him to death, Lommy is quick to back him up. Arya refuses and threatens to kill Hot Pie. Both boys flee after being confronted by Gendry."Fire and Blood" Season 2 Lommy Greenhands is travelling north on the Kingsroad with Yoren’s recruits."The North Remembers" Gold Cloaks from King's Landing come upon them looking for Gendry. Yoren intimidates them into leaving but they promise to return with more men. Later, Lommy says that they should yield if the gold cloaks return, not wanting to be caught in a battle. Hot Pie claims that he is unafraid of battle and Arya questions his courage. Hot Pie claims to have seen lots of battles, Lommy refutes the assertion, as does Arya, and Hot Pie wonders what a dyer's apprentice would know about battle. As Gendry returns to refill the pail, Arya tells Hot Pie that Gendry is an armorer's apprentice. She instructs Hot Pie to relay his definition of a battle to Gendry. Hot Pie does so, and Gendry asks who told Hot Pie that. Hot Pie claims that he heard it from a knight. Gendry asks how Hot Pie knew he was a knight and Hot Pie again cites armor as deciding the issue. Gendry explains that anyone can buy armor. Hot Pie asks how Gendry knows and Gendry reminds him that he sold armor."The Night Lands" The group is sleeping in a barn when they are roused to arms by Yoren and told they are being attacked. Lommy grabs Gendry's bull's head helmet and runs outside. The group is attacked by Lannister guardsmen, and Lommy's leg is wounded by a bolt from a crossbow. He points out to Polliver that he cannot walk and someone must carry him; the Lannister man-at-arms offers his hand to Lommy and pulls him into the point of Needle, which he had taken from Arya Stark, driving the sword into the boy's throat. When Ser Amory Lorch demands the survivors point out Gendry, Arya tells him that Lommy was Gendry and the bull's head helmet lying next to his lifeless body is proof."What is Dead May Never Die" Appearances In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Lommy is a young recruit for the Night's Watch that Yoren meets in King's Landing. His forearms are dyed green from constant work. He does not appear until the second novel, A Clash of Kings. He survives the initial confrontation between the Night's Watch recruits and Ser Amory Lorch's men, escaping with Gendry, Arya and Hot Pie, though with his leg injured. He travels with them until they are captured by Ser Gregor Clegane's men. Lommy yields but is killed in the same way by Raff the Sweetling. See also * Lommy Greenhands at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Smallfolk Category:Night's Watch Category:Status: Dead Category:Quote needed Category:Child actor